This invention relates generally to the field of appliance support structure and more particularly to leveling and locating structure for a washing machine positioned below a stand-mounted fabric dryer. The support structure is cooperable with a portion of the washing machine cabinetry to automatically level and space or locate the rear of the washing machine with respect to the bottom of the fabric dryer cabinet.
Geldhof, U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,273, provides a base member having parallel, spaced-apart, slide rails which form a slidable support for the washing machine. The support feet of the washing machine are positionable on the slide rails to insert or remove the washing machine from beneath the fabric dryer. There are no provisions shown for leveling either the fabric dryer support or the rear of the washing machine.
Van Alstyne et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,744, show support structure for mounting a fabric dryer in an elevated posture and provide adjustable gliders for supporting and leveling the support structure on the floor. The washing machine includes a pair of wheels mounted to the front of the cabinet. The rear of the washing machine and the support structure are tied together by a hydraulically operated rack and pinion system for moving the washing machine between operative and storage postures.
The prior art has thus shown methods of providing for installation and/or removal of a washing machine from below an elevated fabric dryer by providing channels for the washing machine adjustable feet to slide within or by the use of a hydraulic mechanism for moving the washing machine relative to the fabric dryer support structure. There has been no known showing, however, of a stand-mounted fabric dryer with the stand being cooperable with the washing machine cabinetry to provide for the automatic leveling of the rear of the washing machine while also providing for the proper vertical spacing between the cabinets of the fabric dryer and the washing machine.